Moon
The moon appears to be a central part of the Kingkiller Chronicles. The references are probably too numerous to mention, but here are a few important discussions of the moon so far: *The story told by Hespe of the stealing of the moon by Jax. *The role the moon plays in the Fae and mortal world as told by Felurian *The stealing of the moon by the master shaper to bring it to the Fae. This is unsuccessful and the moon remained caught between the Fae and the mortal world. The name of this master shaper may be Iax who is mentioned by Bast as the person who started the creation war by visiting the Cthaeh and also in Skarpi's story of the Creation War. *The moon is mentioned many times in scenes with Auri. And perhaps more than coincidentally, Auri is seen by Kvothe only at night, much like the moon. Auri gives Kvothe a key for the moon as a gift. *The moon also connects to the greystones (or waystones) as a possible portal between the Fae and the mortal world. This may also explain why the Ruh think they are good things, and Aturians think they are a bad omen. *The moon's phases appear around Haliax on the pottery found at the Mathen farm. *The lunar cycle (time between full moons) is 72 1/3 days. *A night with no moon is one of the things all wise men fear. Speculation Felurian, during her conversation with Kvothe regarding the Creation War, attempts to drown Kvothe. She does this to make sure he is paying attention to her final turn of phrase in the rhyme she is weaving. ''“while she is full you may still laugh, but know there is a darker half. a clever mortal fears the night without a hint of sweet moonlight. ''on such a night, each step you take might catch you in the dark moon’s wake, and pull you all unwitting into fae. where you will have no choice but stay. and on such unfamiliar ground, how can a mortal help but drown?” At this point Felurian shoves Kvothe underwater and holds him there. She holds him for a long moment before raising him and holding him off the ground saying "“I do this so you cannot help but hear. a wise man views a moonless night with fear." This could indicate a few things, but my mind is first drawn to the pictured Haliax and the phases of the moon pictured above his head. What if the lunar phases pictured above Haliax speak of his power, and that it both waxes and wanes as the moon between the mortal and the Fae; or if it speaks of the location of Haliax, that he shifts between the mortal and the Fae as does the moon. Interestingly, Denna points out there is no moon on the night Kvothe takes her to the Maer's garden but there is in fact a 'sliver of moon'. Denna later states that she's always liked moonless nights best. Given that a night with no moon is one of the things that all wise men fear, this may indicate that this moment is important to the overall plot of the series or to describe her character. Category:Setting Details